Lettre a un Ami
by Mokalyne
Summary: Et si sirius recevait une lettre etrange de son ami Remus ? Quan dil est question de devorer des dindes ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ... Slash RLxSB


**Lettre à un ami**

_Cher Sirius,_

_Il y a peu de temps, je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose d'amusant._

_Tu vois, quand tu ris avec ces filles, quand tu leur passes la main dans les cheveux, quand tu les embrasses …_

_Et bien j'ai envie de leur arracher la tête !_

_N'est ce pas marrant ?_

_Ils disent tous que je suis facile a vivre, doux comme un agneau, gentil et un bon ami._

_Mais moi je sais Sirius, que si un jour je m'écoutais, et bien je tuerai ces dindes !_

_Sais tu que le loup en moi est du même avis ? Il m'a même proposé de les dévorer, et pendant un instant j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être intéressant …_

_Te rends-tu comptes, Paddy ? J'ai pensé à dévorer des humains, et ça ne m'a pas dérangé … _

_Deviendrais-je fou ?_

_Qu'en penses-tu ?_

_Je pense que je vais arrêter la, je suis déjà assez ridicule …_

_Je vais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, car je me sens dangereux Paddy … _

_Je me demande ce qu'il va me dire … Peut être vais-je quitter Poudlard ? Qui sais …_

_Aller, j'arrête. Sinon, je sens que je vais renoncer._

_Bien à toi,_

_Moony._

RL--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------SB

Quand Sirius eut fini de lire la lettre qu'il avait trouvée sur son lit, il était blanc comme un linge ! Comment ça Remus comptait partir ? Comment ça il voulait dévorer des humains ? Qu'est ce que c'était ce délire ?

Il relit une deuxième fois la lettre, avant de se lever d'un bon, le papier serrer dans sa main, et de sortir en trombe de sa chambre pour dévaler les escalier du dortoir ! Un James Potter étonné vit passer un Sirius Black comme une tornade, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'en placer une ! Il tourna la tête vers Peter, qui haussa les épaules et les mains en signe d'ignorance !

Sirius courait dans les couloirs, en direction du bureau du Directeur. Peut être avait il encore une chance de rattraper Remus, et de l'empêcher de voir le directeur. Il ne pensa pas un instant que peut être cette lettre datait du matin, et qu'il était l'après midi. Qu'il n'avait pas vu Remus de la journée, et que peut être il avait déjà quitté Poudlard. Non, pas instant ces idées ne traversèrent son esprit, tout ce qu'il pensa fut « **je dois trouver Remus** ».

Il finit par tourner à un virage, et il le vit. Sa taille fine, sa petite taille, ses cheveux miel, et sa nuque blanche. Il le fixa un instant, s'arrêtant de courir. Remus était vraiment fin, et avait vraiment l'air fragile. Un peu comme une fille. Sauf qu'il n'en était pas une. Et que si Sirius ne bougeait pas son cul rapidement, il allait tourner au coin et trouver la gargouille menant au bureau du Directeur ! Il se remit à courir, et alors que le jeune lycanthrope allait tourner, lui mit la main sur l'épaule et le tira à lui, lui faisant faire une rotation un peu trop violente. Et tout ce que Sirius eut le temps de voir, fut le visage surprit et les yeux rougis de Remus, avant que le Gryffondor aux yeux ambre ne s'étale sur lui, l'entraînant dans une chute sur le sol glacé et dur de Poudlard. Apparemment il avait mis trop de force dans son geste … Zut alors.

Toute fois, plutôt que de se poser trop de question, tout ce qu'il fit fut de remonter ses bras, et d'entourer la taille de Remus avec. Au moins ainsi il était sur que son ami ne se sauverait pas !

Remus quand a lui tremblait. Il était allongé sur Sirius. Ce n'était pas une bonne position, vraiment. Oh pas que la proximité de l'Animagus le gêne, non, loin de la. Il avait juste envie de se nicher et de ne plus bouger. Mais, en principe, on n'a pas envie de faire ça avec son ami … On n'a pas envie de rester comme ça. En principe on se relève rapidement, en riant ou en jurant, et on se dispute en riant. Parce que vouloir rester dans les bras d'un autre garçon, ce n'est pas normal ! (**nda** : _n'interprétez pas mal mes propos, je ne suis pas homophobe, la preuve j'écris cette fic ! Mais à cette époque, et surtout dans la tête de Remus, c'est ce qui se passe … Voila ! nah …)_ Mais alors qu'il pensait se relever rapidement (_puisque quelques secondes a peine s'était écoulé dans sa réflexion_), il sentit les bras de Sirius s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Voila qui était problématique pour son projet de se relever. Alors, Remus prit son courage à deux mains, et se raclant la gorge, il prit la parole.

**- Sirius ? Qu'est ce que tu … fais ? Tu veux bien me lâcher s'il te plait ?**

Et c'est avec plaisir qu'il constata que sa voix était claire et ferme. Et non pas tremblante comme il l'avait craint.

Sirius avait fermé les yeux, rassuré par la présence chaude de son ami. Et quand il pensait chaud, ce n'était pas température normal du corps. Remus avait toujours eut une température corporelle plus élevée que la moyenne. Une vraie chaudière ambulante. Pratique les nuits froides, franchement …

Bref. C'est quand il entendit la voix claire et douce de Remus qu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Et il relâcha un peu la pression, sans toute fois lâcher le corps de son ami.

- _**Non. Je te lâcherai pas … Faut qu'on parle Rem' …**_

Et Remus ferma les yeux, résigné. Il savait qu'il avait la force de se dégager. Un des « avantage » de son petit problème de fourrure, était une force inhumaine. Mais Sirius ne pouvait pas être repoussé. Parce que mentalement Remus n'en avait pas la force. Alors il attendit la discussion qu'il ne voulait pas avoir. Coucher sur celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami.

Alors c'est en soupirant qu'il dit :

- _Je t'écoute Sirius …_

_- __**J'ai lu ta lettre … Je pense que tu avais juste faim … Et que tu as confondu les filles avec du poulet … ou de la dinde au choix …**_

_-__Sirius … Tu n'es pas sérieux, hein ?_

_-__** Et bien … Tu sais, moi aussi des fois j'ai envie de « leur arracher la tête », parce qu'elles sont lourde tu vois … Ca veut pas dire que je vais le faire, tu comprends …**_

_**- **__Sirius … Je suis un hybride loup … Quand je dis que j'ai envie de leur arracher la tête c'est littérale …_

_-__** Ah ouais … Ben je m'en fiche Rem'. J'ai confiance, je sais que même si tu as envie de le faire tu ne le feras pas. Parce que quoi que tu en dises, moi je sais que tu es « doux comme un agneau » … Enfin, sauf les nuits de pleine lune hein …**_

_**- **__Sirius …_

_**-**__**Oui, oui, je sais ce n'est pas drôle … Rem', pars pas …**_

Il y avait comme un goût de désespoir dans la voix de Sirius. Et ce désespoir, pour un nez fin comme celui de Remus, embaumait même l'air. Et ça, plus que la voix de Sirius le fit « capituler ». Il relâcha tous les muscles de son corps, et s'affala de tout son poids sur Sirius.

Il allait rester, car même s'il voulait partir, le désespoir qui suintait de Sirius lui interdisait tout mouvement.

Sirius, quand a lui était soulagé. Apparemment Remus avait renoncé à son projet de se rendre chez le directeur. Sirius se redressa, s'asseyant, Remus toujours dans les bras. A présent, Remus étant assit sur les genoux de Sirius, sa joue collée a celle de l'Animagus. Il ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux, ou simplement en face. Il avait trop honte.

Sirius quand a lui était rouge. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais la proximité de son ami le rendait tout chose.

Mettons les choses au point, Sirius n'avait jamais été attiré par aucun homme. Prendre des douches avec l'équipe de quidditch ne lui faisait absolument rien ! A 16 ans, ce qui lui plaisait, c'était les courbes fines des filles, leurs poitrines ou l'on pouvait se blottir, et leurs croupes arrondies qu'on pouvait caresser. Jamais il n'avait été attiré par les poitrines plates, les muscles et la virilité masculine. Mais la, avec Remus assit sur lui, il se fit la réflexion que son ami, physiquement parlant, avait beaucoup d'une fille. Si l'on exceptait son manque de poitrine et ce qui se trouvait entre ses jambes. Deux choses qu'il était difficile d'ignorer.

Assit dans le couloir de Poudlard, a quelques mettre du bureau directoriale, enlacé sur le sol, Sirius se fit la réflexion somme toute intelligente que peut être on allait finir par les voir, et qu'il leur faudrait bouger. Mais même si cette réflexion était logique, il ne bougea pas pour autant. Au contraire, tout ce qu'il fit, fut de poser une main au sol pour s'aider à bouger, et se coincer le dos contre le mur, surprenant Remus qui fit un mouvement en arrière, le regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux depuis qu'il l'avait attrapé.

Le Lycan se demandait ce que tout ceci signifiait. Pas que ce fut la première fois qu'il se retrouve dans les bras de son ami, il lui était arrivé de se réveiller coincé contre Sirius après une dure nuit de pleine Lune.

Remus s'était rendu compte, il ya peu de temps, que la présence si près de son ami était gênante. Car elle l'excitait. Pas comme une revu porno, chose que Sirius et James adorait commenter … Mais plutôt, son cœur chantait, son corps se réchauffait, et il se disait qu'il aimerait être toujours près de l'Animagus. Au début, il s'était demandé s'il n'était pas malade, s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre et délirait par un mauvais coup du sort. Mais un jour, il avait écouté James déliré (comme d'habitude) sur son amour pour Lily, et avait surpris des mots assez … « _intéressant_ ».

Et il avait réalisé, horrifié, qu'il était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami. C'était en début d'année qu'il l'avait découvert dans sa signification, mais ce sentiment datait de l'année dernière ! Mais ceci était une autre histoire.

Bref, ceci n'étant pas le but premier de cela, revenons-en à nos moutons.

Les yeux fauves combattirent un instant le gris anthracite de l'étoile du firmament. Sirius quand a lui se noyait dans les yeux de Remus. Jamais il n'avait remarqué cette violente nuance d'or et d'ambre dans la palette de couleur du Lycan. Qu'avait il loupé de plus en Remus ? Que n'avait il pas vu et qui pouvait être aussi beau ? Il devait le découvrir … Et il le ferait …

Il détourna les yeux, et Remus baissa les siens. Que pouvaient-ils y faire au juste ? Juste apprendre a mieux se connaître … Et Sirius se promis de le faire. Il allait passer du temps avec Remus. Beaucoup de Temps. Tellement de temps que Remus n'aurait plus que « Sirius » comme pensée cohérente a l'esprit, et que l'idée de tuer des greluche ou de partir ne lui traverserait plus el crane … Jamais …

Fin du Chapitre 1. Chapitre 2 a venir sous peu.

OO

Voici une courte fic en deux chapitres pour m'amuser un peu … Il est plutôt cours, mais bon, il est un peu nul je trouve, pas vous ? Mais bon, je l'avais en tête, et j'avais envie de respirer un autre air que celui de «** savez vous comment naissent les anges **» ma fic a plusieurs chapitre. ^^ Merci de me lire ^^

**-----RECHERCHE DESSINATEUR ----**

Je cherche quelqu'un pour me dessiner Glace (Œil de Glace)( de la fic savez vous comment naissent les anges). Le Plus beau dessin verra son auteur avoir une place dans mon Histoire. Son nom y apparaitra, et il y aura sa place sur plusieurs chapitres. De plus, le dessin servira de base a la première de couverture que je vais me faire une joie de faire pour S.V.C.N.L.A !


End file.
